Forum:Admin Review:Tama63
Going with Jz's Admin Review Idea.I am launching a review of me as aan admin post your opinions as long as they are not hurtful or offensive no harm will come to you.This is open to all users and admins alike!\''Take Part in the review'' Start of Review Tama is a great admin, and I expect many many great things from him Jim Logan The King of All Conduits Word Life! 18:57, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Personally, I think Tama is a great Administrator. Most (I said most, mind you)of the people who complain about him are just mad that he enforces rules instead of letting them break them whenever they want.--''Shade'' 20:44, July 16, 2011 (UTC) tama... ur the beastest little bbeasty sidekick :P... ur like robin and im like batman.... :) Captain Crimson Tama, You are a VERY good admin, it seems like wiki is your life, you put so much hard work and time into it. Thanks Tama! :I wouldn't be proud to hear the Wiki being MY life O_o--''Shade'' 14:33, July 17, 2011 (UTC) :No the wiki isnt my life xD' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 14:38, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Personally, I think Tama is one of the hardest working admins, as he is one of the ones that contributes the very most to the Wiki. It literally seems like he's on 24/7 lol - Jarod Great Admin. I look up to him as an example of a great admin. Good work Tama Lawrence Daggerpaine, of the Gen. Of Peace and founder of Daggerpaine Industries. ??? TAMA IS THE WORST ADMIN EVER! Joking! Tama is one of the best admins on this wiki in my opinion, without him this wiki would be completely different. Hes a great coder, and a very nice person. I think Tama will do many other great things in the future. 15:48, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Tama is a good admin. He even made my sig! He is awesome with coding and a good example. Capt.GoldvaneTalk Edits 16:15, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Tama is a great admin. He is just and has great judgement. I know he'll continue to be an amazing admin 16:15, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Tama your a great Admin! You enforce the rules when you need to and you know when to have a good heart! Trickster22 16:39, July 17, 2011 (UTC)Trickster22 Tama your a good admin (i still am grumpy you locked the page banner page -_-) ~LeClerc Sharpe~ Well... I just learned he was an admin. I actually just learned their was someone named Tama63. He gave me a "no futuristic weapons" notice. Hes probably good. I love bacon. -Roger Wildeagle Tama review Really nice. Is thoughtful of putting notices on my talk page. TAMA IS AWESOME. Check out this new sig he made me. 00:13, August 28, 2011 (UTC) I Really think Tama deserves his job as an admin. I give Tama The Infamous Captain Bonehead 21:52, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Tama is a great admin for lots of high techy stuff like this :P and lots of other stuff he is also a good admin fro non techy stuff also Hey very nice and professional keep up the good work! xD Aplentia 00:19, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Tama63 you are a great admin and i have to thank you for unbanning me but, what is with those weird messages. If you could improve in any way try to have less of those messages. Other than that great job. From:Captain hobo 02:05, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Ok so I think Tama is great at coding but I'm still super Annoyed with all of the stupid admin and bot messages from him. Great admin! He is amazing at media wiki coding along with Captain Crimson. The admin messages are helpful but annoying. -- 01:49, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Though your the most annoying person I've ever met some people think your strict, I think your a woderful adim! John Breasly, Admin of FAOTW Tama, Tama Tama.... I really dislike you. No, like I REALLY dislike you. You think you always get your way. WRONG!!!! Your stubborn, a cry baby when he does not get his way, all sorts. You tell Wikia to remove my User Management Right? ON A WIKIA I MADE!?!? NO!!! YOU DO NOT!!!!!!! I will not even mention some thing cause I will get banned, but, you know what? Would I care if I get banned? No. Your the worst Admin I have ever seen. You should get banned on everything you do/play. I care NOT for your comments to this. I have my "freedom of speech." (P.S:Have a nice day!) William Yellowbones For someone illegelally on wika age hmm let me think 11 you really need to understand that will happen if you make a copycat wiki,you are a 10 year old who only wishes for power!--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 05:48, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Unfortunately, Tama is correct. William is under-aged. However, Tama had no right to contact a WSM to get William's powers removed on a wikia he made, just because he didn't like it. And William, you make way to many assumptions. John Breasly, Admin of FAOTW :Actually, he can get William's powers removed, because, if you look on the rip-off Wiki, you can see how William is acting, and that he's unfit for Admin. I feel guilty for making William's sig =/--[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 14:19, July 19, 2011 (UTC) No offense guys but all you reall care about is that tama can do wiki coding, most people are like "He's a great admin cause he can code." Your not saying anything about howw bad of a admin he is, i think he is a horrible one :) just my opion, banned my ip, idc cya never cause i quit ;) Actually coding is a side thing I do all admins handle that area,BTW whats you gruge against me?--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk''' ]] idk i hate u shade and bartor :D!!!! I love katee shes my fav admin :D Your ban ended pretty fast. Now, I expect you to be a good boy this time.--[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 23:12, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Oh, wait, as it turns out, you're continuing to ban dodge. It's a shame you couldn't wait 2 more days for it to end. I warned you specifically before, when you ban dodge, your ban will be longer. Guess you're waiting another month.--[[User:Shade Link|Shade]] 23:18, July 19, 2011 (UTC) the admins (most not all) are a bunch of lousy snot heads. they ban people who have done nothing against protocol but i am very please wih the good ie kate bluedog or whatever her real name is but im not so pleased with the bad ie bator hos sincerly me im awesome edward mcskull : Tama Tama Tama... You're like the son I never wanted. The warm breeze coming from somebodys behind that nobody asked for. The floods in the beaches that suddenly happen when this "global warming" (all started by you I bet) appear. XD JK JK JK. You're the greatest admin this Wiki has ever seen (of course after Cury and Kat) may you continue to grow in this wiki - salutes - Your a great admin in my opinion Tama i have not been on this wiki for as long as some of the other users but i can tell you are a respected and favorite admin on this wiki. Rock on man! - Piratedude4 What Zeke thinks of Tama63 You are the best wiki coding guy ever and you are one of the best admins on the wiki. Tama is very nice and kind, good with everything about the wiki, and is the very best Admin. MM&WB 20:53, July 23, 2011 (UTC)MM&WB AdmiralHenry Review of Tama. A loyal Admin and works very hard... Admiral Henry of the English Privateers 18:15, July 24, 2011 (UTC)'' Kit Kat Saiz.. Tama, you are a great. hard-working and devoted admin. Whenever the Wiki is in trouble you're always there to fix the problem, no matter what! Don't listen to the insulting things that people say about you as an admin. You ARE a good admin, and not just because you can do awesome coding, but many other things as I mentioned. Besides, I know that whatever happens you, along with the other admins, only do what you do to help this wiki and improve the experience. Btw, your profile pic has influenced me greatly. Yesterday I spent all day yelling, 'YOU GOT A STAR!' at random. I ended up with a black eye. But, back to the point, GO YOU, Tama63! One of the best admins ever known to this wiki! Fully supported The Wolf says: I think overall your a good admin, but you can get kinda mean sometimes, but i dont want us to keep hateing each other.JackyWolf 01:47, September 7, 2011 (UTC)